


Prisoner

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Anal Sex, Beating, Betrayal, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Chains, Character Death, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drowning, Drugs, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Injury Recovery, Large Cock, Memory Loss, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Psychological Torture, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Scarification, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Frustration, Snow and Ice, Social Issues, Starvation, Strangulation, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You never thought that you would face a man like him before and change the side. After you were taken by Zeke, your personal hell begins. But there was nothing for you to lose anyway.English is not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

You were for 2 years a member of the Survey Corps, but the luck was never on your side. As a child, your mother abandoned you and your father right after you were born, because she could not handle the situation. So, your father became unemployment because he didn't want to let you alone. But this man tried to fed you and to took care about you as good as he could. You wanted to helped him, which was the reason why you joined the Survey Corps. You had no hatred against the titans.

That was the reason you wanted to fight for, but you never expected to be in such a situation as now.

Mike fell off the roof and immediately a titan snatch him, holding him with it hands and wanted to bite him in the legs. At first you wanted to run away like the others did, but the shock was too big to do at least something. Only breathing was available in this moment.

The man screamed in pain and that was the moment, when your grip around the swords tight even more but a voice said out of nowhere: "Wait." The beast titan already sat in front of both of you, leaning above, so it covered the sun and built a shadow. Although it was a command, the small titan ignored it, short after it and bit Mike. The in-fur covered titan was not very pleased of that action, so it reaped itself. "Huh? Didn't I just say to wait?" It grabbed the face of the smaller one with it large hand, smashed it easily. The skull gave in, crushed with no big effort and even the eyes popped out.  
And right now, you were sitting in the dirt beside Mike, who was bitten by a titan and you, who could just observe this in-fur covered thing with widen eyes. While the other cadets flee, smiled the titan down to the two of you and had an expression on its face that terrified you. Did the titan just talk and saved Mike, who was almost eaten? "Tell me, what is that weapon called?", asked the deep voice, looked curios to Mike down and ignored you with no exception. "That thing around your waist that flies around." A moment was silence, till the titan made a movement to scratch it ear and continued: "I am certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you are simply too frightened." Mike just stared up to it and were not able to speak. "Oh, I see you use swords, too. I guess that means you know we reside in the nape. Ah, well, I'll just take it back with me." He reached his hand out to grab Mike. Instead to took the soldier, who twined his arms around his head and duck his upper body, the titan went for a part of the 3DM gear.

Mike still stayed in his position, too scared to do something and remained silent. The abnormal just stood up, focused his attention now on you and gave you a look, who was filled with amused. The left hand, that was free twitched and wanted to move, but stopped the action. Maybe it didn't want to scare you? "It would be a pity, to let a person with information's about that curios thing, just abandoned in this green desert, waiting for death. I at least hope, you will give me the answers that I need. Nod, when you understand me.", command the voice. You did as the creature said. "Good. I will take you back then." His hand moved down to you, where you had taken place on the dirt. As his hand lie down in front of you, you could climb on the palm of his hand.

The hand moved, up to the titan's shoulder. "Sit on my shoulder and grab my fur. I would prefer to have at least one hand free, you know?" You did what it said and so you jumped on the should of the creature and grab the fur tight. The beast titan stood up, turn around and began to walk away from Mike. "I am sorry, everyone and Mike," you whispered.

Then you heard Mike screaming and you turn to his direction, what the titan also did. "You can move now." You swallowed and watched how the other titans, that stood still till now, began to move. All of them rushed over to Mike and the beast titan continue his action to go back to where it came from.  
"No, no! Stop! Don't! No! No!"  
"So you can speak." The beast titan spoke and noticed your paralyzed state. "Ignore his screaming and begging. It will be easier for you to forget everything," spoke the deep voice.  
For 4 hours, the titan was traveling now and you felt how tired your body was. You tried to not fall asleep, because you were afraid to fell off the titan's shoulder. But you couldn't resist to close your eyes for a moment and after that you slept deep, drowned in your dreams. 

Meanwhile the titan climbed the wall up and sat on it, to made a little break. The nape tear open and the shifter came out of the titan form, to stretched his body. "Whew, that was a successful trip, wasn't it?" Zeke waited for an answer, but saw that you slept when he looked over. "It's better this way, when she sleeps. Then I can torture her better, without having her faint away so fast." He licked his lips, just thinking of it, how you whimper in pain and agony. It was just beautiful.

A long yawn came from the man's throat and he sighed, frustrated, because he still was not home. "Maybe I should take a nap too." He laid down, on the same shoulder as you were but held a distance between the two of you. It was a clear night and the stars shined with their bright lights, down to Zeke and you. When he caught, himself watching you, how you slept so peaceful and a smirk appeared on his face. Sure, you were younger than him, maybe 10 years, but that wouldn't stop him to do horrible things to you.   
As you woke up, you felt a cold and hard ground under you. Probably stone. You sat up and realist just now, that the room was pure dark and that you were in your underwear. When you wanted to sit up, you noticed that you were chained and suddenly a door opened. Light filled the room, what caused you to cover your eyes with the left hand. What you could see, was the shape of a man, who stepped in the room and closed the door immediately behind him. He turned a lamp on, but it had no big effect. You over looked the man, he was around his 30s, had military boots and loose pants, that were hold by a belt. He also had a tall, broad, well-toned body, what made you swallow.

This man smile down on you, like he knew you already, but you couldn't see his whole face. He crouched down on your level, to had a directed eye contact with you. He wore glasses, had shaggy blond hair and a matching mustache that descends into a beard. "My name is Zeke Yeager, and I am here to get the information's about the 3D gear. If you don't cooperate, I am forced to torture and abuse you. Nod, when you understand."

You nod, but made the mistake to answer with a 'yes', what lead to, that a clenched fist bashed in your face. It was a insane strength and immediately your upper body felt to the ground. You could hear, how the chain rattle and the man spoke after everything went silence. "First, don't do or say anything, when you are not supposed or asked to. Second, when I and the other warriors change the location, you will come with us. If you try to escape, I am forced to kill you. I don't want that...", he last part came out strange, almost enjoyable and something filled his eyes in excitement. He was not normal and you flinched, when his hand rubbed gently your bruised cheek.

You never meet a person to be so calmly and serious about a thing, like this. "What is your name?" He gave you a moment to get used to the shock and pulled his hand back. 

"(Y/N)." 

He groaned in response and licked away the blood which had collected itself of his fingers. 

"We will have a lots of fun together."


	2. Chapter 2

„Just look at you, (Y/N). I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to be so submitted.” Zeke had pulled out each finger nail with a pliers out of your left hand and had forced you to suck him, after he had broken your jaw. It was in some way difficult for you, because you never had so much physical contact with a man, or any sexual experience. Or with other people in general just normal contact. Before you entered the Survey Corps you had nobody, except your father, but he had a hatred for you even if he cared about you and you knew that very well. After you got in, nothing had change at all. You were a simple outsider and the only person you ever talked to was Annie, but she got later in the Military Police, so you ended up to be alone again. It was no problem for you back then and it felt like a normal day routine for you. Now to be so close to Zeke and even share such intimidating, intensive moments with him made you uncomfortable, even if these moments were hurting you. But not the fact to do such things with him, no, you were now more afraid than ever in your life, that he would just leave you behind. Like your mother did, or that he would just ignore you the next day and wouldn’t talk to you anymore. He wanted and needed you and that was a main reason why you got so attached to him in this short time. This feeling to be needed and be abused by Zeke, was what you loved so much.  
You could hear him moan, when he went further and further down your throat with his thick cock. Zeke had leaned himself against the cold and wet wall, his trousers were let down to the half of his thighs and his right hand held the back of your head, so you couldn’t let go of him, when he would cum. “Your mouth is a god damn sex organ, you know that? So, warm and wet. I bet your cunt will even do a better job, (Y/N)”, the man breath the sentence with forced out, but he wanted to support you, somehow. You must admit, you had no clue what he was talking about or what he meant. Fact was, it didn’t sound bad for you. Suddenly Zeke began to move his hips as well and a pain came across your jaw, when he cupped your face with both hands on each side. He thrusted inside of your mouth and pulled almost all the out. “Use your tongue, roll it over my tip. Yeah just like that and more saliva.”, you did what he said, and with that he began to fuck your throat again, more aggressive than before. 

With intention, Zeke pressed his hands together where your jaw was, to hurt you again. The wound was still not healed and a painful sound came from you, what caused the man to laugh amused. Feeling his hard and thick member twitching inside of you, made you more uncomfortable. A bitter taste was in your mouth and you wanted pull back your head of fear, but Zeke tight his grip even more around your skull. That caused you, to dig your teeth in his wet flesh. Zeke clenched his teeth together and let out a hiss, but not because of pain, hell no. You actually made him cum, when you hurt him, even if you didn’t mean to do it. He filled your mouth with his bitter, hot sperm and you could also taste a little bit of blood. “Swallow everything, don’t dare to let a drop come out of your mouth. Man, how would it just look, when your two other holes were filled with my cum?”  
The body temperature of Zeke had risen and he also breathed heavy. He pulled out and let go of your face. You stood with aching in your face up. “Give me something to clean myself and your mouth up (Y/N).”, said the titan shifter. You didn’t know what to give him and looked around you, while Zeke lighted a cigarette on and inhaled deeply. When you wanted to give him your underwear, he interrupted: “You are interesting, do you know that and I found a handkerchief in my pocket, so no need to look around anymore.” With a confused expression, you look to him over and smiled shyly. He wrapped an arm around you and rub with the handkerchief, the cum that had dripped out of your mouth and released you, to clean himself as well. Somehow you couldn’t resist to watch him, how he cleaned his dick form his own sperm and you noticed the beautiful veins, that run down his dick. You were so lost in your thoughts, that you didn’t realized Zeke was finished and looked at you with lustful eyes.  
“Now that I remember it, haven’t I said to no let a drop of my sperm, drip out?” He asked himself and scratch his ear. “I didn’t have planned to hurt you for the next few days, but you still don’t want to listen to me.”

Meanwhile, Reiner search for Zeke to report him, that he and other men could successfully snatch some members of the Survey Corps, among them was Eren. He searched each room for the warchief but still couldn’t find him. ‘WHAT A SHIT!’, Reiner could kill this moment, just to find Zeke. Rushing to the basement of the base, he heard out of nowhere a scream and froze. Immediately he rushed to the direction from where the painful scream came. When he stood in front of the door, he thought at first to ask for Zeke and if he could come in, but then he just kicked the door open. A feeling of disgust and fear came over the armored titan, when he saw what Zeke did to you, and Reiner knew you from back then, when you were trainees. Zeke had dislocated both of your shoulders and reset the joints back were there belong to be. “Zeke, what the hell are you doing…!?” The man straighten himself up, from your laying position where he had bowed himself above you and smile to Reine.  
“What is it? I am busy right know. I hope it’s something important.” Zeke’s expression change drastically and had a serious, terrifying look on his face. Reiner needed a moment to think clear and said: “W-We caught some of the Survey Corps, among them is Eren.” That sentence took Zeke’s attention and he headed out with the other titan shifter, letting you lay in the dark. The two stood in floor and talked about, how to contain the enemy’s soldiers.  
“Take the new prisoner into the basement and chain Eren good up. Especially, that he can’t bite himself. The best way is to put him in a straitjacket and piece of clothes or string around his mouth. We are going back home to Liberio for a few days.” Zeke wanted to go back inside, but turned around to face Reiner again and smiled. “Good work by the way. Could I look at them?”  
“Yeah, but I already informed someone to bring them down.” Zeke nodded. They didn’t have to wait long and soon the Survey Corps soldiers came down, all in a row, chained to each other. Eren was the first, who looked like a maniac to Reine, but couldn’t' speak because of the string in his mouth. Meanwhile you woke up, and wanted to stand up, but you couldn’t move your arms. Now you remembered it again, what Zeke has done to you. When you wanted to turn to your left side, the door opened and Zeke came into the room and crouched beside you. “Good news, we are going back to our hometown and you will come with us. We are going in the morning, with the train.” To your own surprise the man helped you, to sit up. “Do you want to go outside? When I am smoking I usually go up, on the roof. I don’t want you to be all time the basement, locked away.” Zeke finished his sentence and heaved you up in his arms, while one was in the back of your knees, the other around your back.

It was so good, to breath fresh air. You could feel, how your lungs were flood and filled themselves with oxygen. The sky had also no clouds, and the stars were shining, like in the night when Zeke had taken you away. He had sat down, placing you next to him and leaned on the wall, again with a cigarette, which glowed low in the dark atmosphere. You leaned carefully on his left shoulder and were surprised to feel, how his arm brought you even closer to him. It was a moment, that showed, how much he cared for you or just pretended. In this moment, it wasn’t necessary for you. To enjoy his warm body, was reason enough, to trust him. “I am really glad, to have you (Y/N). You helped us catching my half-brother.” He breath out and you could smell the mild tobacco. You leaned more into him and you felt, how his lips kissed your forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

When the train began to move and you looked like a child, out of the window, even if you couldn’t see much. It was early in the morning, the sun hasn’t rise, because Zeke said it would be much better to leave in the early morning. You were so glad to meet other titan shifters and to see Reiner again, they were so nice to you. But Zeke couldn’t say the same about himself, to be ‘happy’ at this early morning. Sure, you were with him, but did you really needed to talk with Porco? He would like to jump up from his seat and run over to Porco, choking him and beating the shit out of him. Till the younger one stopped healing…unfortunately, that was impossible…

“Zeke? Is everything okay? You seemed so distract…”, the voice of Reiner brought him back into the reality and forced him to take his eyes off you. A sigh escaped Zeke and he scratched in annoyance his bread. He faced Reiner, who continued to talk, but the war chief just couldn’t focus on the words, while you laughed amused with Porco and Pieck. At this moment, you like a fucking street whore, in his opinion. And he swore to himself, that he saw Galliard’s face turn slightly red, when you talked back to you. And the noises from the others who celebrated didn’t help either.

Speak of the devil…with that the door from the other train compartment was pushed open, roughly. Gabi, Colt and a few other warriors, came in or better run the place over. They were screaming happily and celebrating, and a few of them were also drunk. With a confused look on your face, you turn over to Galliard and Pieck. So many people at once, was new for you or better their behavior. “Why are they acting so strange…or are they ill?”, you asked. When they passed Zeke and Reine, you began to be nervous and a little bit afraid. What if they would do something to you? Steeping backwards, Galliard notice your slightly trembling body.   
“Wow hey, no need to get uncomfortable. They are just celebrating about the destruction of the armored train. Nothing more, okay?”, said Galliard and tried to calm you down, by rubbing his hand against your shoulder. The contacted make you flinched, but why? There was nothing wrong with your joints, right…? No, that was not true, a lie. Zeke did something with the joints. “Are you alright, (Y/N)?”, asked Pieck with a tired ton. You just shook your head and added a ‘yes’, before you run to the bathroom. “(Y/N)! Hey, where are you going?”, yelled the jaw titan shifter after you. 

Immediately you closed and locked the door. You leaned your forehead against the wooden door and felt a pressure in your stomach. The spine began to bend itself in a weird position and your ribcage leaned more into itself. Quickly you covered your mouth and turn around to the washbasin.  
You vomited. That couldn’t be even possible. For days, you hadn’t eaten and now you were vomiting out your mastic acid? The gullet hurt from the acid and you looked at the brow-yellow liquid, that had soiled the washbasin. It smelled awful, but it was stimulating for you to see, what was inside your body. You couldn’t take your eyes off it and you felt, how your body tensed up.

A small smile appeared on your face, when you saw closer at the mess. It was so fascinating and hypnotized you. One of your hands reached out for it, ending up to play with it, like a child with mud. The in acid covered mouth of yours opened and the index and middle finger of your left hand pushed themselves down your throw. Like Zeke had done it, with his…what exactly was that? It doesn’t matter anymore…More important was the tight feeling in your throat, which was so overwhelming and the fact, that vomit could come out any moment. You could see your own reflection in the small mirror, that hang above the porcelain basin. Rings of sleepless nights decorated your eyes, which were also a little bit red. You were so close to vomit again and the fingertips massaged and touched the meant. Even if it still hurt, because of the missing finger nails. ‘Just a little bit more…’, you thought.

But a knock interrupted your euphoric state, and suddenly a voice followed. “(Y/N), are you alright. I heard some…strange noise.” It was Zeke. Quickly you pulled you hand out and turned the water tap on. The water rushed out and your hands were in seconds clean and free. Now you noticed the disgusting taste, that had numbed your tongue.   
This time…it even smelled more awful than the first time and you tried your best, to rinse the bad taste out of your mouth.

Zeke didn’t ask what happened to you in there, not when the two of you or the others were still on the train. Nor after you had arrived, in the hometown of the warriors. The town was separated with a wall from the outside, but now, the gates the town were open. And a crown of people stood there, smiling in happiness to see their children again. “Stand beside me and don’t leave my side, (Y/N).”, had ordered Zeke and so you did. The other titan shifter went to their own families and you saw Reiner, hugging his mother, but you kept going on the blond male sides. An elder couple stood with a small distance away from most of the people.

His grandparents looked at him with shock, as they saw Zeke with you, a stranger. As the two of you stood in front of the older man and woman, an uncomfortable feeling began to grow inside of you. Again. Still they keep looking at you, with this disgusted expression and the blond male noticed your strange behavior. “I know what you are thinking, but she is a good Eldian, you can believe me. She even helped us to caught people from the island. So, please treat her with a little bit respect…if possible.” Actually, you did nothing to help Zeke or the government of Marly to catch anyone. The titan shifter just keep saying it, to manipulate you and it worked out well.

You, Zeke and his grandparents were sitting in their house. Just eating something, that was from the day before. Nobody said anything and you just tried to swallow small bites of the meal. “So, Zeke…Do you have a day off?”, ask the old woman, avoiding to have an eye contact with you. “Yes, and the next days as well.” “You deserved it more than anyone else. …I should start to clean up, since we are finished.” Mr. and Mrs. Yeager stood up, doing their work and leaving you and Zeke all by yourself. “I am going out to smoke. Do you want to come with me?” 

“You don’t have to drag me with you, you know that Zeke, right. Don’t you want to spend a time with your grandparents?” Zeke just patted your head. God, you were so cute. “Don’t worry, I still have a couple of free days.”, he said and looking down to you. The two of you were in the backyard of the house and it was 4 p.m. and the sun shined, but still cold. No wonder, it was winter after all. You leaned against the bench and watched Zeke. “Is anywhere a lake or something?”, it was a sudden question, but you never had seen a lake or the ocean. The blond-haired male look at you. “Yes, nearby actually.” “Can we go there? Please Zeke. I was good, and listened to you, didn’t I?”, now you were begging to see the water. “I can show it to you, but I have to go back.” It was more a suggestion, but better than to get more annoyed, than he already was.


	4. Chapter 4

When your nose suddenly started running, you realize how cold it really was. Zeke had brought you to the lake as he promised, but said that he had to go back. At first you were worried, that maybe someone of the Marley inhabitances would see you and reported you to the higher commanders if Zeke wouldn’t stay with you. But he pledged you to send one of the titan shifter to check for him, if you were alright. “How about Pieck?”, he had asked you and you nodded in excitement, hesitate to hug him, but did it at the end.  
And now you sat down on a tree, which had dropped to the side. Beside you a lantern, that spent light and also a little bit warmth to you. You really enjoyed that moment, just sitting in the nature and breathing the fresh. Your jaw still wasn’t held but it didn’t hurt so much, like it used to a day ago. Just the problem with the shoulders and finger nails impede your movements now and then. Slowly your eyes observed the small snowflakes, which you could only see in the light of the candle that was protected by the tiny glass coffin. 

The gaze soon wandered to the frozen lake and a cold shower went down your spine. Not to forget the sounds of the cracking ice, but the curiosity didn’t let go of you and so you stood up from the tree, taking the lantern with you. The boots, which Zeke gave you so you wouldn’t freeze, didn’t fit you well – after all, their where his -, so you had problems to walk straight and tripped almost. Luckily you avoided it and were now standing in front of the ice, ready to go at the lake. With a bit of fear, you made your first step forward and heard the strange noises coming from the cracking ice. Carefully you set one foot after the other, always aware not to slip. You breathe came out in long icy clouds and a small smile crossed your face. After you had walked in the center of the lake – you at least assume, it is the center -, you looked around, enjoying the view of the snowy landscape, even if you could barely see something.

From far away, you saw how a light appeared, probably, it was Pieck how was here to check on you. You were about to go back and had the confidence to run slowly to the person, who waited for. But then you heard a cracking and how he ices broke under you down. Cold water wrapped itself around your frame and began immediately to soak into the clothes, you had on. The light, which had been in your hand vanished in a split of seconds, leaving you in the dark of the water. Shock filled your body and you tried to get up, back on the surface. 

With trembling and red, paining hands you held onto the frozen water, trying to catch your breath again. From far away you heard, how someone scream for you in panic. You vision went blurry, but you swore you saw an orange light coming down to the earth. Galliard ran as fast as he could, when he saw you breaking into the ice. He screamed from the top of his lungs your name out in panic. There was no way he could save you, when he stayed in his human, but he hesitated at first to transform himself. Thoughts run through his head. It would be easier to let you die on the spot, so you hadn’t to suffer under Zeke’s insanity anymore. 

He really had this conflict with himself for seconds, but couldn’t let that happened at the end. After all, if he would let you die, Zeke kill him as well, that was for sure. The titan shifter bite into his hand, revealing the jaw titan and went into the water. Ice break under the immense weight of the titan, but he could stand in the without any problem. Carefully, not to hurt you he lifted you up and got back to the shore. He laid you on the ground, into the snow – and yes, he knew that was a bad idea -, and changed back. “Shit, (Y/N).”, he cursed under his breath and went to you. You were trembling, but at least didn’t lost your conciseness. He slapped lightly onto your check, making sure you wouldn’t drift away. This whole situation was too much for him, he didn’t know what to do. 

‘Come in, think, damnit!’. Frustrate he gripped into his hair. Then he remembered and began to take off the wet clothes you had on. Not all, but still to make sure, that the things he wore would keep you warm until you got medical treatment. “Don’t fail me, (Y/N).”, he whispered you, as he picked you in his arm and keeping you close to his body, to warm you. You closed your eyes, leaning onto his chest. “I…I am sorry, that I cause you so much trouble Galliard.”, you whispered. “Don’t say something like that, I am glad you are with us…” A blush creeped on his face, even if it wasn’t right to for something like that.


End file.
